Pokémon Fire Red Nuzlocke
by Kafazaae
Summary: The story of Red, as he travels through Kanto and taking on the gym leaders!


"So Red, you want to have Charmander, the fire type?" Oak asked the boy.

"Of course! Charmander has always been my favourite!" Red said, with a big grin on his face.

"I should warn you, if you're planning on taking on the gym leaders, Charmander may not be… the best choice…" Oak said, looking seriously.

"I'll be fine! OK Charmander, your name is… Zack!" Red said, petting Zack. _You really don't need to pet me… _Red heard. "Whoa, who said that? It sounded like it was in my head…"

"Ah yes, the Pokédex you're holding will let you understand what any Pokémon you own!" Oak told Red, smiling. "It was my invention! It was only made recently."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Can I take my Pokémon now?" Blue rudely interrupted.

"Sigh, yes Blue. Take whichever one you want." Oak replied.

"Alright, since you took the fire type, I'll take the water type and take you out!" Blue yelled.

"Wait, you're choosing Squirtle as your first Pokémon, just because I took Za-Charmander?" Red asked. _Wow, what an idiot._ Zack said, rolling his eyes. Red ignored him.

"Yeah, of course! My only goal is to beat you!" Blue said. "That's why we're gonna battle, right here, right now!" He threw his Pokeball out, and Squirtle came out, smiling. Then he saw that Blue was his trainer, and stopped smiling.

"Shut up!" Blue yelled aggressively at the Squirtle.

"BLUE! You need to be nice to your Pokémon!" Oak yelled at Blue.

"He said '_Oh god not you' _when he saw me!" Blue yelled back. Squirtle started talking, but Red couldn't understand it. "What did he say, Zack?" He asked. _Squirt over there was apologizing for being rude._

"Sorry for going off at you." Blue sighed. "Are you ready to fight, Red?"

"Fine. Let's do it Zack!" Red exclaimed. _I suppose I don't have a choice._ Zack stepped forward, as did Squirtle. "Alright, 3… 2…" Blue began. "1… FIGHT!"

"scratch!" Red called out. Zack charged forward with his hand outstretched, but Squirtle dodged to the left, and had his back to the bookshelf.

"Tackle!" Blue yelled. Squirtle ran forward and twisted in midair, hitting Zack with his side. Zack fell down on his back, while Squirtle landed on his feet a few inches behind Zack.  
"Growl!" Red yelled. Zack growled cutely as he got up, making Squirtle's lower it's attack a little.

"Scratch!" Red yelled. Zack scratched it instantly, as he was right next to the Squirtle, then he jumped back a little, giving a little room.

"Tackle!" Blue yelled. Squirtle jumped forward and twisted, but Zack jumped out of the way, then got behind Squirtle. Zack then scratched Squirtle on the back of the head. Squirtle fell to his knees, his hands reaching towards the cuts on the back of his head.

"Tackle!" Blue yelled. Squirtle got up, and then tried to tackle, but Zack just narrowly dodged. He scratched Squirtle in the face as he passed, and Squirtle fell back onto his shell. He then fainted. Blue recalled the Squirtle. "stupid Pokémon…" he muttered quietly.

"good fight, boys, pass me your Pokémon and I'll heal them in the machine here. Red recalled Zack, and he and Blue passed their Pokeballs to Oak. He healed them in the machine, then passed the Pokémon back. "good luck boys, here's some money each to get you both started." Oak gave them $3000 each. "see you!" and with that they both exited. Blue ran ahead of Red, who was leisurely walking. They had already been given Pokeballs and a Pokédex. Red walked through Route 1, the grass slowing him, when suddenly a Rattata came out of the grass, and tackled Red to the ground. Red quickly threw out Zack.

"Don't beat it, we can use it for our team!" Red told him. "Scratch!" Zack rushed forward and scratched it in the eyes, a critical hit. The Rattata took a few steps back, before jumping at Zack, and tackling it away. Red threw a Pokeball at it, and watched the Ball shake.** Once… Twice… Three times… YES! **Red thought. He had caught Rattata! "he took it out of the Ball. "I'm gonna name you… Joey!" Red smiled. _why Joey, Master? _Joey asked.

"I dunno, it just sort of felt like it suited. And don't call me master, call me Red!" He told Joey. _OK… Red!" _ Joey smiled. Red put them back in their Pokeballs, and then continued through Route 1.

Thank you for reading this, it means a lot to me! Please give me a honest review, and I'll try to incorporate any criticism next time. ~Kafazaae


End file.
